


Shadowhunters Timeline S01-S02

by Hagar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Gen, Meta, Research & Reference Guides, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: Timeline of Shadowhunters s01e01 through s01e20, in calendar format, based strictly on information from episodes (okay, and a moon phase chart).





	Shadowhunters Timeline S01-S02

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadowhunters Timeline, S01-S02A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556951) by [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar). 



> **Do not disable the custom work skin.** Disabling the custom work skin will break the work.

DAYS # | SUNDAY | MONDAY | TUESDAY | WEDNESDAY | THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
Days 1-5 |  21 Aug. | 22 Aug. |  23 Aug.  
s01e01 _The Mortal Cup_ 1 |  24 Aug.  
s01e01 _The Mortal Cup_ 2 | 25 Aug. |  26 Aug.  
s01e01 _The Mortal Cup_ , s01e02 _The Descent Into Hell Isn't Easy_ 3 |  27 Aug.  
s01e03 _Dead Man's Party_ , s01e04 _Raising Hell_ 4  
Day 6-12 |  28 Aug.  
s01e04 _Raising Hell_ 5 |  29 Aug.  
s01e05 _Moo Shu To Go_ , s01e06 _Of Angels and Men_ 6 |  30 Aug.  
s01e07 _Major Arcana_ 7 8 |  31 Aug.  
s01e08 _Bad Blood_ , s01e09 _Rise Up 9_ |  01 Sept.  
s01e10 _This World Inverted_ 10 |  02 Sept.  
s01e11 _Blood Calls to Blood_ 11 | 03 Sept.  
Days 13-19 (Day 13 - Day W) | 04 Sept. | 05 Sept. | 06 Sept. | 07 Sept. |  08 Sept.  
s01e12 _Malec_ 12 13 |  09 Sept.  
s01e12 _Malec_ 14 |  10 Sept.  
s01e12 _Malec_ , s01e13 _Morning Star_ 15  
Days 20-26 (Day W+1 - Day P+1) |  11 Sept.  
s01e13 _Morning Star_ , s02e01 _This Guilty Blood_ 16 |  12 Sept.  
s02e01 _This Guilty Blood_ , s02e02 _A Door Into the Dark_ 17 |  13 Sept.  
s02e02 _A Door Into the Dark_ 18 |  14 Sept.  
s02e03 _Parabatai Lost_ 19 |  15 Sept.  
s02e04 _Day of Wrath_ 20 21 |  16 Sept.  
s02e04 _Day of Wrath_ 22 |  17 Sept.  
s02e05 _Dust and Ashes_ 23 24  
Days 21-27 (Day P+2 - Day S+1) |  18 Sept.  
s02e05 _Dust and Ashes_ , s02e06 _Iron Sisters_ 25 |  19 Sept.  
s02e07 _How Are Thou Fallen_ , s02e08 _Love Is A Devil_ 26 27 |  20 Sept.  
s02e08 _Love Is A Devil_ 28 |  21 Sept.  
s02e08 _Love Is A Devil_ 29 |  22 Sept.  
s02e08 _Love Is A Devil_ 30 |  23 Sept.  
s02e09 _Bound By Blood_ , s02e10 _By The Light of Dawn_ 31 32 |  24 Sept.  
s02e10 _By The Light of Dawn_ , s02e11 _Mea Maxima Culpa_ 33  
Days 28-34 (Day S+2 - Day S+8) |  25 Sept.  
s02e11 _Mea Maxima Culpa_ 34 |  26 Sept.  
s02e11 _Mea Maxima Culpa_ 35 |  27 Sept.  
s02e12 _You Are Not Your Own_ 36 | 28 Sept. | 29 Sept. | 30 Sept. | 01 Oct.  
Days 35-41 (Day S+9 - Day S+15) |  02 Oct.  
s02e13 _Those of Demon Blood_ 37 |  03 Oct.  
s02e13 _Those of Demon Blood_ 38 |  04 Oct.  
s02e13 _Those of Demon Blood_ 39 | 05 Oct. | 06 Oct. | 07 Oct. | 08 Oct.  
Days 42-48 | 09 Oct. |  10 Oct.  
s02e14 _The Fair Folk_ 40 |  11 Oct.  
s02e15 _A Problem of Memory_ 41 42 |  12 Oct.  
s02e15 _A Problem of Memory_ 43, s02e16 _Atonement Day_ 44 | 13 Oct. | 14 Oct. |  15 Oct.  
s02e17 _A Dark Reflection_ 45  
Days 49-55 |  16 Oct.  
s02e18 _Awake Arise or Be Forever Fallen_ 46, s02e19 _Hail and Farewell_ 47 | 17 Oct.  
s02e19 _Hail and Farewell_ 48 | 18 Oct.  
s02e20 _Beside Still Water_ 49 | 19 Oct. | 20 Oct. | 21 Oct. | 22 Oct.  
  
1 Book-canon date. 

2 When Captain Vargas runs into Clary at the precint, she states the time to be 2AM. This dates Clary's arrival (by portal) at the precint to early morning on the 24th. 

3 In s01e01 _The Mortal Cup_ , Simon states that Clary hadn't answered her phone "in two days". This indicates Clary had been out of contact for the 24th and the 25th. As Izzy is "just about to make breakfast" when Simon arrives at the Institute, it seems the time is very early morning on the 26th. 

4 Simon’s rescue from the Hotel DuMort (s01e03 _Dead Man’s Party_ ) occurs in early morning - it's already daylight when Raphael shows them to the roof. Clary wakes up later the same day (s01e04 _Raising Hell_ ); she and Simon realize Magnus Bane is the warlock who removed her memories. Simon spends the whole day at the Institute: it's shown to be full dark out when he leaves. 

5 Simon returns home, where he is confronted by Maureen then his mother; preparations for the meeting at the Hardtail rave, then the meeting and the subsequent battle at Magnu’s loft; following which, Magnus relocates the loft from the warehouse to its current location. At night, Simon visits the DuMort and is chased away by Raphael. (Part of this scene is shown in s01e04, and part in s01e05; Simon's clothes are identical in both parts.) 

6 Alec takes Clary’s portal shard pendant. Maryse Lightwood arrives at the Institute. Isabelle and Jace visit the Seelie realm; at the same time, Alec, Clary and Simon visit the loft where Clary grew up and retrieve the JC box. From there, Clary and Simon are taken by werewolves. After dark, Simon is rescued by Isabelle and the boys and Clary by Luke. Luke becomes the new alpha, but due to his injuries he is taken to Magnus’s (s01e06 Of Men and Angels) by Clary, Jace and Simon. Robert and Max arrive from Mumbai; Izzy discovers the plans to marry Alec, who leaves for Magnus’s as well. These events likely continue past midnight, into what’s technically Day 7. 

7 Clary and Luke reveal to the others where the Cup is; events at the police station follow. Simon wakes up at Maureen’s. At night, he visits the DuMort and is killed by Camille. 

8 In s02e18, it is confirmed that Alec had spent the night at Magnus's. Moreover, on said morning he states to Magnus that he’s known Clary for 5 days, which tracks with this timeline. 

9 s01e08 _Bad Blood_ occurs between one night (on which Raphael brings fledgeling Simon to the Institute, likely after midnight) and another (on which Simon is buried and subsequently emerges.) In between these two nights, the Jade Wolf is attacked by Valentine's Forsaken and Lydia arrives at the Institute. Events of s01e09 _Rise Up_ begin on the latter night, immediatly following after those of s01e08. s01e09 is presumed to occur entirely within said night because Simon and other vampires are shown to travel freely throughout the ep. In this episode, Magnus redoes the Institute’s wards; Meliorn is arrested and interrogated; Alec reveals to Isabelle and Jace that the elder Lightwoods were Circle members; and Jace and Isabelle mutiny, alert Clary (who’s with Simon) to stay away, steal the Cup and rescue Meliorn (who is being transferred to Silent City for torture). Late events of s01e09 may occur after midnight, on what's technically Day 9. 

10 Based on when it's dark or light, events of this episode seem to take a whole day. Meliorn takes Jace and Clary to the Seelie realm, and from there opens them a door to another dimension. Isabelle is arrested. Resolution of the Internal Affairs investigation of Luke. Alec traces Jace through their Bond, but arrives after Jace crossed over to the other dimension. Clary and Jace find “Michael Wayland”. As it's light out when the three arrive at the Jade Wolf in the next episode, events of _this_ episode likely stretch past midnight into what's technically Day 10. 

11 At the Institute, the Inquisitor arrives and Isabelle stands trial, with Magnus her attorney. In parallel, Jace, Clary and “Michael Wayland” take shelter at the Jade Wolf. Luke and Clary recon the hospital; later, all four go there to rescue Jocelyn. (At the mission, Luke refers to the recon as "last night". However, that tracks with literally nothing else about the episode.) “Michael” reveals his true identity, but Clary successfully hides the Cup from him. Jace and Clary return to the Institute with the Cup in time to save Isabelle from de-runing. 

12 In s02e01 _This Guilty Blood_ , Simon says that “a month” passed since the events of Clary’s eighteenth birthday. Based on that, 16-21 days _should_ have passed between Day 9 (s01e11 _Blood Calls to Blood_ ) and s01e12 _Malec_ picks up in order for s01e01 and s02e01 to be 4-5 weeks apart. However, in order to fit all episodes into the timeline, this calendar has only 7 days between s01ee11 and s01e12, making it 3 weeks between s01e01 and s02e01. As events of s01e12 _Malec_ do not continue directly off the events of the previous episode, the days on which s01e12 are annotated Days W-2 through Day W, with Day W being the day of the wedding. 

13 The list of warlocks who may have assisted Jocelyn stands at 20. Magnus invites Alec over to try and talk him out of the wedding. 

14 The list of warlocks is narrowed to 3. Jace, Clary and Magnus visit Ragnor Fell, and are attacked during the visit, with Fell killed. All other events leading up to the wedding, inc. Alec and Jace’s reconciliation. 

15 The wedding does not go as planned. The bookmark is IDed and backtraced to Camille. Lydia is attacked, the Cup stolen. Jace and Clary discuss the JC box. At the beginning of s01e13 Morning Star, The theft is discovered. Hodge is chased throughout the night. The chase may or may not extend past midnight. 

16 In s01e13 _Morning Star_ , Camille is salvaged from the DuMort and leads the gang to her secret apartment. In parallel, Jace futilely chases after Valentine until the latter says he’s going for Clary. All meet at Camille’s apartment, where Valentine coerces Jace to leave with him. Jocelyn is woken. In s02e01 _This Guilty Blood_ , Lydia attempts to contact the Clave, to no avail. Victor Aldertree arrives. After dark, Valentine formally introduces Jace to his troops then masquerades as Clary. (The introduction is shown in s01e13 _Morning Star_ , but with both episodes considered in context of each other, it seems that scene is shown out of chronological order.) 

17 In s02e01 _This Guilty Blood_ , Aldertree had conducted interviews throughout the night. Near sunrise (circa 06:00, in September in NYC), he expels the Downworlders from the Institute; Simon takes shelter with Luke’s pack. The beatdown of Jace ends at an unknown point during the day; later, Valentine makes spaghetti then “reveals” Jace’s supposed demon blood. In parallel, Clary leaves the locked-down Institute under guise of Aldertree. Jocelyn arrives some time later and tricks Clary into giving Jocelyn her stele and Jace’s glove. After dark, Jocelyn tracks Jace to Maria’s den, where Valentine had taken him. Simon and Clary arrive in time to see Jocelyn’s attempt on Jace. Jace and the injured Valentine flee. In s02e02 _A Door Into the Dark_ , Simon is questioned by Aldertree about Maria’s den. 

18 The dojo plot. Raphael intimidates Simon, who goes to Magnus for help; they search Camille’s residence in Mumbai. In parallel, Clary runs away from the Institute, and is taken by Dot to Valentine’s ship. There, enspelled, she convinces Jace to participate in the raid to capture Gretl; this occurs when the sun is low in the sky. Luke gives Jocelyn the adamath, and she brings it to Alec. His attempt to track Jace goes awry. Clary and Jace escape Valentine’s ship. 

19 Jace washes up on a shore next to Gretle’s body. He spends the entire day attempting to make it to Magnus’s, and getting attacked. Maia and the Hunter’s Moon are introduced. Jace makes it in time to save Alec, and is then arrested as part of a deal Isabelle made with Aldertree to allow for Alec to be saved. In parallel to the after-dark portion of this, Simon discovers him mom missing and Clary joins him to track her; they discover Raphael intervened, posing as Simon’s manager. 

20 Events of this episode only make sense if some of the scenes are shown out of order. The most conservative interpretation is that the scene in which Simon's mother invites him to dinner "tomorrow", which occurs in daylight, occurs on the day before all other events in the episode. (Importantly, this means Day P is likely to be a Friday, the dinner of which is of significant importance in Jewish culture.) Clary's visit to Jace may also occur on this day. Alternatively, if one assumes all scenes are in order, then Clary's visit, the finding of the body and the torture of Raphael all occur on Day P-2; the conversation between Simon and his mother on Day P-1; and all other events on Day P. The most glaring problem with this scenario is that it implies Raphael has been tortured for days; it also forces the time between Day 10 and Day W to be shorted by one more day; and lastly, it's strongly suggested the entire possession plot unfolds within a single night. A third solution is to assume it was the torture scene shown out of chronological order. The compiler of this timeline finds this solution to be the least likely. 

21 Simon's mother invites him to dinner "tomorrow", and mentions that his sister will be home for the weekend. 

22 As there is no definite indication of when events of this episode occur relative to those of the previous one, the day on which the bulk of the possession plot occurs is annotated Day P (with the previous day being Day P-1.) On this day, Aldertree tortures Raphael; later, he conducts Jace's trial, after which Valentine attacks Silent City. Raphael flees to Magnus's; there, he, Magnus and Simon unlock the box and summon Camille, who Magnus portals to Idris. In parallel, Alec and Clary chase after a demon that possesses people and uses them to murder others; the body carrying the demon is brought into the Institute, ultimately resulting in Lydia and Isabelle injured (Lydia critically), and Jocelyn killed. Aldertree and Jace return to the Institute moments after Isabelle was injured and the demon killed. The first scene of s02e05 _Dust and Ashes_ , in which Jace confronts Alec on the Institute’s roof and Alec runs off, most likely also occurs on Day P. 

23 When Clary accesses Magnus's file on the Institute's computer system, it shows logged entries from 2016, thus dating the show's events to that year. 

24 Alec is missing from morning briefing. Clary visits Iris for the first time, despite Magnus’s advice the night before. After dark, Simon apologizes to his mom for “last night”; Clary takes some of hair mother’s hair, despite Jace’s caution. In parallel, Alec turns up at Magnus’s. 

25 Conclusion of s02e05 Dust and Ashes events, and beginning of s02e06 Iron Sisters. Jace and Isabelle are shown training, with Isabelle having difficulties; later, she’s given yin fen by Aldertree. Alec and Clary visit Iris together, then things go Very Wrong. Simon is caught by his mom munching on a rat; in s02e06 Iron Sisters, Raphael incantoes her to forget. In parallel, Jace and Clary discuss her new rune. Also in s02e06 Iron Sisters, Clary and Isabelle leave for Iron Sisters while it’s still dark in New York, but already day in Idris. This suggests the mission likely stretches into what’s technically Day P+3. In parallel, Simon and Maia search for (and find) Luke, and Magnus and Alec have their first date. Kicked out from the Institute by Aldertree, Jace seeks shelter at Magnus’s. 

26 It is unknown when episode s02e07 _How Are Thou Fallen_ picks up relative to s02e06 _Iron Sisters_. On the one hand, news of events at the Citadel only just reached the NYC Institute, suggesting a brief period; on the other, Luke’s sister Cleo had already made her way to Valentine’s hideout, which would require either portals (and therefore, warlocks) or Mundane transportation (likely involving air travel) - which suggests several days to a week. 

27 Episode s02e07 _How Are Thou Fallen_ begins in late afternoon, continues into the night and ends on the morning of the next day. The day of which the bulk of this episode's events occur is annotated Day A (for "angel"). Cleo finds Valentine; Simon goes out with Maia; Alec and Magnus return from Tokyo. News of events at the Citadel reach the Institute. Isabelle goes in search of yin fen, which culminates (in s02e08 _Love is the Devil_ ) in Raphael intervening. All events relating to Cleo (including Jace’s and Clary’s rescue of the angel Ithuriel) occur on this one night. When Ithuriel leaves, the stormclouds clouds part to show early daylight. 

28 Maryse and Max return to the Institute for Max’s rune ceremony; Alec talks Magnus into throwing Max’s party. Valentine kidnaps Madzie and so coerces Iris to help him steal Magnu’s counter-spells book. At night (23:00 is stated), Simon comes clean to Clary and they kiss. 

29 Some time before sunrise, Maryse discover the party’ll be held at Magnus’s. At daylight, Jace and Magnus discuss Alec. After dark, Isabelle seeks Raphael again; events as Max’s party. 

30 Max’s rune ceremony. Maryse reconciles with Jace. 

31 A conversation between Aldertree and Isabelle suggests it’s been less than a week between the events of s02e08 _Love is the Devil_ and s02e09 _Bound by Blood_. However, no definite time is stated in-ep. 

32 Events of s02e09 _Bound by Blood_ begin during daytime and continue into the night. Events of s02e10 _By The Light of Dawn_ continue directly off the previous episode's. The day (and night) on which the bulk of events of these two episodes occur is marked as Day S (for "sword"). 

33 Events of s02e10 _By The Light of Dawn_ concluded shortly after sunrise. The first scene of s02e11 _Mea Maxima Culpa_ (Alec and Jace training at the courtyard) is set at nighttime. Though a definite time is not stated, dialogue indicates this is briefly after events of the previous episode. Additionally, in s02e13 _Those of Demon Blood_ Imogen Herondale makes a statement in her conversation with Luke that dates her arrival at the Institute to be a week prior. Given events of s02e13 end on a Tuesday (and see comment ##) then this, too, forces s02e11 to be dates as soon after s02e10 as possible. Note that the first scene of s02e11 may occur either after dark on 24 Sept. (as marked in the calendar above) or in early morning of 25 Sept.. 

34 Sunrise finds Clary and Simon on a bench overlooking the water. Jace shows up to recall Clary to the Institute because of Imogen Herondale's presence. At the Institute, Imogen Herondale is shown torturing Valentine before speaking to Jace and Clary. The next scene, of Azazel at the bar, is already at nighttime. 

35 The scene following Azazel at the bar is of Alec and Isabelle in her room. Sunlight is shown coming in through the window, indicating it's daytime. The rest of the s02e11's events (the investigation into Azazel and his actions, his confrontation with Isabelle, "Sebastian"'s involvement and the summoning of Azazel) all occur during the same day and its night. 

36 Valentine and Magnus each search for a way out of the predicament Azazel had put them in. Simon asks Isabelle for help regarding Raphael. Valentine reveals to Imogen Herondale that Jace is her grandson. 

37 The episode opens at night. The show Clary booked for Simon is "midnight Tuesday" according to the promotional flyer she hands him. This is the same night that the first bodies are found, and Simon is approached by his new followers. When Imogen addresses Luke, she says "A week ago you demanded the destruction of the Soul Sword". This suggests a week had passed since her arrival on the first day of s02e11 _Mea Maxima Culpa_. This date is also Erev Rosh HaShana (eve of the Jewish new year); the holiday begins at dusk. 

38 In the morning, Imogen Herondale briefs the Institute's personnel on the events of "last night", and announces Jace's appointment as Head of the Institute. DNA samples are sought. At night, more attacks occur (including on Clary) and Maya (having been earlier same night tagged with a GPS chip) is arrested; in parallel, Magnus and Dot spend the night drinking, dancing and talking. Isabelle, Rafael and Meliorn confront Kaelie. This date is also the first day of Rosh HaShana (Jewish new Year). 

39 Given (1) Imogen Herondale no longer being present at the Institute and (2) the sheer volume of events occuring on the night Kaelie is confronted, the final scenes of s02e13 are assigned to the next day. These including Jace transfering command to Alec; Simon's concert; and Jace removing Maya's chip and subsequent alley sex. This date is also the second day of Rosh HaShana (Jewish new year); the holiday ends at dusk. 

40 The first scene (Jace and "Sebastian" by the piano) states that it's early morning and Jace had just returned from the Hunter's Moon. However, in the next scene, Jace states that Alec's been in charge "for a week" so this is not the morning after the previous episode. Events of this episode conclude night of the same day as they begun. 

41 The first scene of this episode (Simon walking into the Hunter's Moon) seems to be the same night the previous episode ended on. In the morning, Alec orders the transfer of Valentine to Idris. 

42 This is Atonement Eve. As Hebrew dates change around dusk rather than on midnight, Simon would've been fasting from about an hour before sunset. 

43 The bleeder den is stated to only open after midnight, which dates a significant portion of this episode to be technically on the 12th rather than the 11th. Additionally, Isabelle states Valentine's transfer is scheduled for 02:00. 

44 Events of this episode occur on the heel of the previous episode's. s02e15 opens on Yom Kipur in daytime - Simon is in fast. That locks this episode's date to 12 October 2016. The episode continues through Simon's family dinner that night and parallel events by Lake Lynne and at the Institute (Robert spilling about the Soul Sword). Given Maya's comment about the lateness of the hour when she and Simon say goodbye, it is likely that the final scenes of the episode occur on what's technically the same day. Additionally, either the "dinner" Valentine cooked for Sebastian and himself is more like breakfast or it occurs night of 13 October (rather than its morning). 

45 The episode opens on what seems to be dawn, with Clary waking up from her dream then Jonathan pondering the baby booties. Alec informs Max he'd been approved for his first mission, which Isabelle opposes. After dark, Jonathan "visits" Eliot and his bookstore which results in Eliot's suicide. Having inherited the sigil, Dot seeks safety at the Institute. In parallel, Simon asks Maia out but she refuses, and Magnus learns the truth about the Soul Sword from a fire message Cleo managed to send to Luke. When Clary, Jace and Dot go to retrieve the mirror they are met by Jonathan, and forced to leave Dot behind. In the last scene of the episode, Max confronts "Sebastian" with the truth about his identity. 

46 This episode continues directly off the previous one, with "Sebastian" in Alec's office. When Simon and Maia return from the paddle boats, Simon comments on the full moon; this dates the episode to the night between 15 and 16 October, as the full moon in NYC in October 2016 was at 00:23 on 16 October. The bulk of the episode's events occur while it's still dark. Luke's confrontation with Russell as well as "Sebastian" obtaining the (fake) mirror (and his subsequent exposure by Clary, being forced to flee without the mirror) occur during daylight. Around dusk, Clary, Jace, Alec and Isabelle convene in Alec's office, and Clary realizes the truth about the mirror. 

47 s02e19 _Hail and Farewell_ opens in daytime, with Jonathan having a tantrum on a roof, perhaps having just realized he'd lost the mirror, then confronting Valentine at his apartment. Jace, Isabelle and Clary raid the apartment, and find the real Sebastian Verlack, whose body is possessed. After dark, Alec, Jace and Clary video-conference with Imogen Herondale and inform her of the mirror. This suggests that the final scene of the previous episode was shown out of order, and occurred after the fight at Jonathan's apartment. This dates the beginning of s02e19 to the same day as s02e18. 

48 It is shown to be daylight when the cabinet meeting that Alec had called ends. Earlier, in the night before, Luke, Raphael and Magnus all met in Magnus's apartment; it is unknown whether that happened before or after midnight (so on the 16 or 17 of October). Most of the episode's events occur during the day. The confrontation at the morgue after dark on which Jonathan is mortally wounded occurs after dark. Also during the night, Simon and Luke discover that Maia is missing, and Valentine meets with the Seelie queen. 

49 s02e19 _Beside Still Water_ opens on daytime, with Jonathan dying on a beach. When Clary and Jace arrive at Lake Lynne it's near-dusk there but full daylight in NYC, making the time approximately 18:00 in Idris and 10:00 in NYC. All other events of this episode occur on the same day. 


End file.
